villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Skullmaster
Skullmaster is the primary antagonist of the short-lived television series, Mighty Max. A powerful warrior and sorcerer, Skullmaster is a secondary player in the Non Disney Villains Tournament. Non Disney Villains Tournament Vs Keldor Keldor enters Skullmaster's lair in search of a magic sceptre. However, Skullmaster is not to keen on letting Keldor have it. Keldor lunges at Skullmaster, but Skullmaster easily parries the blow. Skullmaster is able to counter all of Keldor's strikes and then uses a surge of magic to melt Keldor's face. Keldor is forced to retreat, leaving behind a laughing Skullmaster. Power Surge Skullmaster waits for a time, hiding in the shadows and trying to gain more allies. He gains a prominent warrior in Venger, a sorcerer able to handily defeat Ruber. Skullmaster soon joins forces with Saruman in order to gain the One Ring, an object of incredible power. Category:TV Show Villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:1993 introductions‏ Category:Lord Dregg Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Skullmaster Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament DeathCategory:Non-Disney Villains Skullmaster acts as a guard while Evil Lyn is being sacrificed to a monster. The sacrifice fails when Skeletor, the reincarnation of Keldor, frees Evil Lyn from her bonds. As Messina and Venger are defeated in quick succession, Skullmaster enters the fray. As if to highlight his new power, Keldor blasts Skullmaster away with his staff. Skullmaster gets up and disarms Skeletor of his staff, evening the odds. The two lock blades, with neither side getting the upper hand. Once again, Skullmaster tries to use magic to trump Skeletor's assault, but Evil Lyn blocks his attack with a magical shield. Skullmaster looks on in fear as Skeletor grabs his staff. He raises his sword once, but both Skeletor and Evil Lyn pummel him with a magical blast. Skullmaster dies in a massive explosion of magical energy. Cartoon Villains War Worst Hero and Villain War Ever Origins Skullmaster was a warrior in the Outworld, a very successful warlord that was capable of destroying hordes of soldiers with a single swipe of his colossal sword. When the leader of Outworld Shao Kahn approached Skullmaster with an idea to take part in the Mortal Kombat tournament, Skullmaster declined. This made Shao Kahn angry and he banished Skullmaster out of the Outworld. Skullmaster ended up in Earthrealm instead. After wandering for countless years, he met an old man who revealed himself to be Loki the trickster god. Loki granted Skullmaster the Crystal of Souls, that he had forged from dead beings of Atlantis. For exchange Skullmaster stole the hammer of Thor, and hid it in the Parallel World. With the Crystal of Souls, Skullmaster believed he could challenge Shao Kahn, and take his place as the Ruler of Outworld. But, Loki being Loki, he was sent to Hell instead, where he came face to face with fiery demon Malmoth. Skullmaster tried to kill Malmoth, but fiery demon proved too powerful even for the warlord. Malmoth sealed Skullmaster into another part of Hell to keep him out of his sights. During this time Skullmaster would also father numerous children, such as Count Nefarious. He wouldn't bother to raise any of them. Skullmaster was still capable of using his Crystal to get out of Hell and cause havoc. He had heard that Lemurians had a key to ultimate power, which could potentially let him overthrow Malmoth, and become the strongest being in the universe. Lemurians refused to give it to him, which made Skullmaster destroy the continent. Skullmaster remained in his hall, and looked for another possible source of power from other dimensions. Eventually he found the Sacred Lands of Kaijudo, with several beasts. The only way to unlock a way to the Sacred Lands was to absorb mana from a card game, so Skullmaster set his next plan into motion. Category:Malmoth Alliance in All-Star vs Worst Villains Category:Worst hero and villain tournament ever Category:Sorcerer Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Complete monsters Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:Tim Curry Category:Pages with Origins Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Toffee Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Worst Villain Tournament Ever Category:Vs Aku Category:Christian Pelissier